Mune Kyun Tropical Island
by DIGIKO12
Summary: "Don't let him take me away, Natsu." Lucy cried in my arms. "You're gonna stay right here where you belong. Don't worry." I said and held her tighter.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's one of the promised stories! Don't know when I'll update again. I might write Story Idea #2 first then #1. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, you should really read my stories. I'm just sayin' cause I know how awesome they are.**

**Living Style DESCRIPTION!: In the middle of the island, is the guild Fairy Tail. I obviously couldn't have it anywhere else. The members live in separate homes around the island. **

**Chapter 1- On The Beach**

* * *

_Tenroujima Island. This is the island where I live with my friends. Most call it Outcast Island. Pretty basic name for a creepy island in the middle of nowhere, but whatever. We enjoy it here. Igneel and the other dragons left a long time ago, leaving us to fend for ourselves. The one thing that my father taught me and I thought I would never need, was about girls. I'm glad I remembered it. My life wouldn't be the same if I didn't know how to take care of her. But, I admit I relied on my instincts a bit too much. It all started the day I found her on the beach._

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Nastu!" Lisanna shouted as she ran into my house. I looked up from the mountain of food I was consuming and towards her.

"What's up?" I asked as I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"There was a storm on the mainland last night. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia and I were heading out to see if anything washed up. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll get Happy." I said and walked into the back room. We always find the most interesting things when there are storms. Happy was peacefully napping on my pillow, so I decided to leave him there.

"Happy's asleep, so let's go." I said as I walked back into the main room.

"Let's head out! The others should already be down at the beach." She said.

"Damn! I wanted to get there before ice princess." I whined as I closed the door.

"You don't have to beat him in everything." Lisanna sighed. "The beach isn't that far anyways."

"Let's run!" I said and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Wait! Nastu! Don't!" She shouted, but I ran anyways and used my fire to speed up. We were on the beach in seconds, but I unfortunately ran into Erza.

"Nastu!" She shouted and re-quipped into her Fire Empress Armor.

"I told you not to do that." Lisanna said and shook her head in disappointment as I rubbed my ssore cheek.

"Whatever. Let's just find some stuff!" I said and pushed the pain away and started running down the beach.

"I'm gonna find more things than you, flame brain!" Gray shouted and ran after me.

"In your dreams!"

"Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" Juvia shouted and ran after the ice mage.

"Might as well join them." Gajeel grunted and walked down to catch up with the others.

* * *

"What have we found so far?" Erza asked as we returned to our previous spot.

"Just a bunch of wood and some books. I think there might have been a shipwreck." Lisanna said as she set down the items she had gathered.

"We can just give those to Shrimp and have a bonfire." Gajeel said and set down some wooden boards.

"That'd be awesome!" I said. Something suddenly flew into my line of scent. My eyes dilated and I sniffed around to find the source.

"What are ya doin', Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't you smell it?" I asked and continued to sniff the air till I could get an exact location. The smell intoxicated my nostrils and sent shivers down my spine. I had never smelled anything like it before. It was a sweet strawberry and vanilla scent that just made me go crazy. I needed to find it and ravish it. Make it completely mine so that it would never leave. My body felt as if it couldn't work if I didn't find the object of such a wonderful scent.

"I think it's coming from the other end of the beach." Gajeel said and pointed in said direction. I quickly dropped the books I was holding and ran as fast as I could.

"Wait for us!" Erza shouted. As if I could.

I continued to run like my life depended on it until I came across what looked like half a ship. So there must have been a shipwreck. I stopped running when I came closer to the delicious scent. I walked around the boat carefully, making sure I hadn't missed one place of where the smell could be coming from. I stopped when I got to the spot where the scent was absolutely the strongest. There was a blonde girl lying in the sand, unconscious. I bent down to get a closer look at her. Even with her eyes closed, she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

The way her lips moved as she breathed and the way her chest heaved up in down with rhythm, just gave me butterflies. Her hair was silky soft and her legs looked like the most perfect thing in the world.

"Nastu! Don't just run off like that!" Erza shouted at me as they came from over a sand dune.

"Watcha got there?" Gray asked. I let out an animalistic growl and stood in front of the blonde perfection, keeping her away from the others. But where did that growl come from? Even if it was ice princess, I didn't see any harm in letting the others getting a look at her.

"Juvia didn't like the sound of that." Juvia said and clung to Gray's arm.

"Salamander, we're not gonna hurt her. But we should take her back to the guild." Gajeel said in a calm tone. I hesitated, but nodded and picked her up, taking her in the direction they had just come from.

**Gajeel POV**

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked.

"Salamander found his mate." I said simply.

"What does that mean?" Lisanna asked.

"It means that you're out of the picture." I snorted. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"How would you know that that girl is his mate?" Erza asked as we started to walk again.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer too. I would know these things. Why do you think he growled like that?" I said in a huff.

"I thought he was picking' a fight." Gray shrugged.

"If you wanna get a good fight outta him, then you'd want to mess with that bunny girl he has." I chuckled.

"How good of a fight are we talkin' about?" He asked.

"He's gonna beat you with everything he's got. But if he snaps, there's no stopping him."

"I can't wait!" Gray shouted and jumped up excitedly.

**Lucy POV**

I cracked my eyes open, but immediately shut them because of the bright light. My head hurt like crazy and my body felt sore all over. The last thing I remember was getting caught in a storm when I was with my father and some other people I couldn't name.

I wiggled around a bit and felt someone's arms wrapped around me. I opened one eye slightly and came face to abs with someone. I looked up to see who said abs belonged to. A strangely pink haired boy with tanned skin, a white muffler and very defined features came into view. Just who was this boy? I don't feel like thinking about it now. I closed my eye again to restrain the throbbing of my head. I snuggled into the chest of the stranger, letting out a small moan of comfort.

"Warm..."

* * *

**HOW'D YA LIKE IT? I know it was totally awesome. Please REVIEW and don't just follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For Malik-san! Hope you enjoy! I'll be working on new stories for now.**

**Chapter 2- Our Moment**

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I was cleaning up the infirmary, when Natsu suddenly burst through the door with a girl in his arms.

"Natsu-san! What happened?" I asked as he set her down on one of the beds.

"I found her out on the beach. Her boat was shipwrecked." He said.

"I'll tend to her injuries." I said and rushed to the side of the bed. Natsu nodded and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the bed. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Juvia walked in looking worried. Natsu stood up and growled at Gray and Gajeel. Gajeel grabbed Gray by the shoulder and pulled him back out into the guild.

"Natsu-san?!" I asked in surprise. He looked at me with a glare and sat back on his chair.

"Just ignore him, Wendy. He's only worried about the girl." Erza said.

"Alright." I sighed and started my healing process.

**Lisanna POV**

I watched Natsu as he looked at the blonde. His expression was something I had never seen from him. He had a look of curiosity and wonder as he watched her sleep.

"I finished." Wendy said. "She should wake up soon."

"H-Hey Natsu. You wanna get something to eat while we wait for her to wake up." I said and reached out to touch his shoulder. He dodged it but kept his eyes on the girl.

"You guys can go eat. I want to stay here with her."

"Okay then. Let's go." Eza said and lead us out.

"Juvia will bring Natsu-san some food later." Juvia said as she shut the door.

**Mirajane POV**

I was cleaning the beer glasses at the bar when Natsu suddenly kicked the door open and came rushing in with a girl in his arms.

"Natsu! What happened?!" I asked. He ignored me and walked straight into the infirmary. Lisanna and the others walked in and headed for the infirmary too.

"What's going on?" Wakaba asked. They continued to ignore us and walked into the infirmary. Gray and Gajeel immediately came out and we ambushed them with questions.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Natsu found some girl on the beach and he's love crazy for her." Gray scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That's so cute! I want to see her!" I squealed and walked to the infirmary door, but Gajeel held me back.

"That's not a good idea. Salamander's very overprotective of her right now"

"Overprotective? Of what?" I asked.

"'That bunny girl. He found his mate." Gajeel said bluntly.

"M-Mate?" I asked as a blush covered my face.

"'Nee-chan?" Elfman asked. I fell backwards unconscious and Elfman caught me.

"Typical." Gray said and shook his head.

**Natsu POV**

I watched the blonde as she slept. Something about her was absolutely magical. I brushed a few stray hairs on her face and played with her hair for a bit. It was really soft and fltl soft between my fingers.

I don't know why, but I felt like I was in love with her. I just couldn't wait for her to open her eyes and say something. I continued to stare at her and eventually fell asleep

"Natsu-san is so cute with her." Juvia sighed and set down a sandwich on the side table. "If only Gray-sama could be that charming…"

**Lucy POV**

I cracked my eyes open and looked around the room I was in. The scent of medical appliances flooded my nostrils and I sat up in the bed I was in.

"W-Where am I?" I asked. I lifted my hand to rub my eye, but someone was holding it. I looked down to see a pink haired guy asleep and holding my hand. The guy from earlier. He stirred in his lep and rose his head to look at me with half lidded eyes. It was kind of cute.

"Y-You're awake." He said and satup, letting go of my hand.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked, slightly scare.

"I'm Natsu. You'rein ouriinfirmry onTenrjima Isslnd."

"'How did I get here?""

"Your ship crashed into our island. Do you remember anything?" Natsu asked. "Like your name?"

"'I'm Lucy, I think. I don't remember much, but my keys..." I said and started looking around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My celestial keys! Where are they?!" I shouted and started looking through the blankets for them.

"What's going on?" A scarlet haired woman asked as she came in. I freaked out a bit as a couple of more girls followed her in and I curled up in a ball.

"H-Hey, calm down. I bet whatever you're looking for is on the beach." Natsu said and took my hand. It calmed me down a bit and I was about to say something, when the girl with the scarlet hair interrupted me.

"I asked, what's going on?" She asked in a stern voice.

"I'm going to take Lucy down to the beach."Natsu said and picked me up so that we were piggybacking. I blushed but let him do what he was doing. Especially if it meant finding my keys.

"Natsu,why don't you Erza what's going on?" A short white haired girl asked.

"I'll be back later." He growled and walked out of the room and into an even bigger one with even more people and it scared me a bit. I hid my face in Natsu's scarf as he walked out the door.

"What exactly is it we're going to look for?" Natsu asked as we started down a dirt road.

"My key chain. I'm a Celestial wizard. They're my most precious possession." I said.

"That's cool. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"So you kill dragons?"

"No, not at all! My father is a dragon. But he left a while ago. I'm sure he'll return soon though. Do you remember your family?"

"No. But I feel like I don't have a family."

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu's voice sounded a bit different. Like he wanted to tell me something urgent.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"You wouldn't mind staying here would you? I mean, until you get your memories back."

"I guess I can. This looks like a nice place." I said and smiled. We soon got to the site of my wrecked ship and eventually found my keys as the sun was setting.

"Thanks for helping me." I said as I fiddled with my keys. They sparkled a little, telling me that they were okay.

"No problem. We should head back now. It'll be dark soon." Natsu said and took my hand. I nodded and followed behind him. We had only walked a little ways up the path, when Natsu stopped.

"L-Lucy."

"Hmm?" I asked. He turned around with a serious expression on his face and he put his hand on my cheek.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you-" He cut me off by putting his lips on mine. I blushed as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Then there was a sudden flash of light and Natsu was on the ground.

"L-Loke?!"

* * *

**I have nothing else to say but, Read and Review! My other stories are pretty awesome sauce too XP**


End file.
